1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of airborne wire or cable-cutting devices and in particular relates to an airborne cable-cutting system particularly designed for use with helicopters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Explosive cable-cutting devices are well known to the art and have typically been devised for use in severe environments or environments with difficult access such as submarine environments, see for example, C. Tossizza, U.S. Pat. No. 1,397,911 and R. Temple, U.S. Pat. No. 2,422,506.
The need also exists to cut cable in airborne environments. Previously, cables suspended above ground have been cut by helicopters especially equipped with rigid cable-cutters affixed to the aircraft using the cutting force supplied by a knife edge in combination with the forward motion of the aircraft, see for example, Chan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,833. However, the performance of knife edged mechanical cable-cutters is limited to a maximum cable size and often effectively restricted by any limitation on the maneuverability of the helicopter as well as the sharpness at which the knife edges are maintained. The success fabrication of airborne systems utilizing explosive cutters has heretofore been unsuccessful.
What is needed then is a cable cutter adapted for airborne operations which is more independent of helicopter speed and of maneuverability and which is effective with respect to a wide range of cable sizes.